Come away with me
by ladycarrie
Summary: What if Jacob had said yes to Bella's offer of running away her? Will it bring them closer to each other? Will trouble follow them? Author's note: I'm reposting this fic as I have a new beta-reader, who's made some changes. It's all good.
1. Chapter 1

'Come Away With Me' A Bella and Jacob story.  
Title: 'Come away with me'  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Bella, Jacob, or the 'Twilight Saga'. That all belongs to SM.  
Summary: What if Jacob had said yes to Bella's offer of running away with her?

"What if we ran away? Just you and me. What if we left home, and left Sam behind?" I asked, watching for Jake's reaction. Jake raised an eyebrow, and looked at me questioningly for a long moment.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked surprised, emotion filling his voice. I nodded yes in reply.

"If it means you'll be free from Sam, then yes, I would." I took a hold of his very warm hand with mine, the heat feeling as though it could almost burn my skin. He looked down at our linked hands, and then a hint of a smile danced across his lips.

"To hell with Sam then, and to the hell with the rest of them too." Jake exclaimed, and pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly.

"Just give me an hour to pack, and I'll be back with the Rabbit. Charlie will notice right away if the truck is gone, and we can't chance him, or anyone, looking for us until we've been gone for awhile. Meet me at the end of your street, and we'll go from there. Just one hour, I promise Bella… I won't lose you, not this time," he said quicker than his mouth could form the words, then kissed me chastely on the forehead before rushing out the window, and landing on the ground at his feet with a light thud.

I stood completely still for a few moments, almost half expecting to wake up from a dream. But I knew it wasn't a dream, and for the first time in months, I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

I moved from the edge of my bed to the dresser and began pulling out random pieces of clothing, stuffing them all into a large overnight bag, checking every few seconds for the sounds of Charlie's snores to assure me he was still asleep.  
I ran around my room in circles throwing in other things I thought I might need to bring with me. I had no real idea what I would and wouldn't need, it's not like there was a handbook on how to run away, so I just threw in my wallet, ID and passport, Mp3 player, and some of my favorite books - leaving Romeo and Juliet behind for Monday's trash pickup.

Once I finished packing, I sat at my desk and scratched out a quick note to Charlie:

Dad,

I'm sorry I have to do this to you again, but I'm gone. Please don't worry about me. Jake and I have to take off, and I can't explain why right now, but he'll keep me safe.  
I'll call… As soon as I can, I swear.  
Sorry…  
I Love you,  
Bella

I crept down the stairs, leaving the note by the phone, then grabbed my coat, and was out of the house in an instant. I walked to the end of the street where I was to meet Jake, sat down on the cold sidewalk, and waited.

Not that I had to wait for that long. Jacob pulled up to the curb in the Rabbit just a few minutes, and leaned over to open the passenger door for me. I threw my bags onto the backseat and sat down, closing the door. I pulled in a large gust of air, holding it in, my hand still on the car door. This was the right thing to do, and I knew that with my whole heart. After a moment I let out my breath, and relaxed into the seat, looking over to Jacob with a smile.

"Are we going to sit here all night?" I asked him, and a look of relief washed over his face.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to say you had changed your mind or something. You had me holding my breath there too Bells."

"Never Jake. This is you and me now. We're in this together." He smiled my favorite smile, and started the car.

"Let's get out of here then. Where do you want to go Bells?" Jacob asked.

"Anywhere that is not here." Jacob chuckled and pointed to the glove compartment.

"There's a map in there. Just pick some random place, and I'll drive." I pulled out the map, unfolded it, and closed my eyes, circling my finger above it. I was just about jab down on a place, when Jake's large, warm hand enveloped mine, moving it across and down the map, stopping when he reached his destination. I opened my eyes, looked down at the map, and raised an eyebrow at the location Jacob had chosen.

"Darwin, Minnesota?" I asked with a chuckle in my voice, sure that he had to just be joking around.

"It's the home of the world's largest ball of twine. Kinda always wanted to see it." Jacob said matter-of-factly, pulling the car onto the road.

"A giant ball of string?" I asked, again not sure if Jake was being serious or not. He nodded eagerly, and his smile grew twice in size. "Darwin, Minnesota it is then." And we were off, possibly on the adventure of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

hid a yawn behind my hand, trying not to nod off. I glanced out of the car window, and saw it was pitch black. We were travelling down some highway; there was hardly any traffic on the dark road, making it feel like Jacob and I were the only people around. I yawned again.

"Tired, Bells?" Jacob asked softly, and I shook my head only to yawn again.

"You're a terrible liar; we should stop at the next motel." I looked at the clock on the dash. It was 2:30 am.

"We've only been travelling for less than three hours, shouldn't we try and put a few more hours between us and Forks, what with me being the police sheriff's daughter and all?"

"You make me sound like a kidnapper." Jacob smiled as he said this.

"I'm older, so that makes me the kidnapper and you the victim." Jacob grinned.

"You promise tie me up?" I blushed and hit him on the shoulder. Without taking his eyes off the road, Jacob took hold of my hand and kissed my palm, and my blush deepened.

"We can always make something up, if someone starts asking questions, just as long we don't mention getting tied up." I laughed and yawned again.

"There is a motel up ahead, shall we stop?" I nodded unable to form words, due to yet another yawn. Jacob pulled the Rabbit into the motel's car park. The blue and red sign was like a beacon in the night. Jacob stopped the car in front of the office. I stumbled out of the car, stretching, and Jacob followed me in. A middle age woman sat behind the desk, and she watched as I approached her.

"I'd like to book a twin room, please." I asked.

"Are you 18?" she asked, I nodded

"What about him?" she said pointing to Jacob, who was standing near the door.

"He's my stepbrother," the woman raised an eyebrow, "he's been visiting, I'm driving him back to his other family. Cheaper than flying, right?" I only hoped that the woman believed me.

"I suppose so," she said, standing up and taking down a key, which she handed to me.

"Room 3, rate is $45 a night, and if there is any funny business, you're out. I've read those mags about step siblings, falling in love with each other and running off, kids these days" I handed over the money.

"No funny business, I promise."

Jacob held the door open for me

"I'll bring the car around".

I nodded and walked to our room. I unlocked the door, headed for the nearest bed and collapsed on it, kicking off my shoes and pulling off my coat. I was exhausted and barely heard Jacob enter the room, before I was overcome by sleep.

I was dreaming of La Push beach, and it was pouring rain, but I wasn't affected by it. I felt apprehensive for some strange reason. Then I noticed that someone was lying still on the edge of the shore. The sea lapped at their feet, dark inky hair lay wet against the sand and my heart give a jolt. It was Jacob. I rushed to his side, dropping to my knees. He was drenched to the bone and his eyes were shut.

"Jacob?", I called, but there was no response. I reached out and touched his skin. It was ice cold. I shook his shoulders and called his name again – nothing. I gripped his wrist checking for a pulse. I screamed as I failed to find one.

"Jacob...No."

"Bella, wake up!" A frantic voice said, close to my ear. I could feel arms around me, holding me, but I couldn't wake properly. The nightmare wanted to pull me back down and I cried. The arms around me tightened and soft lips pressed against my forehead.

"Bells, honey, please wake up, you're scaring me." The nightmare finally released its hold on me. I opened my eyes to find myself cradled in Jacob's arms. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that I was awake.

"I didn't think I could wake you, you were screaming, must have been some nightmare." He said tucking a strand of sweat damp hair behind my ear. I pressed a hand against his warm chest, feeling his heart pound beneath my fingertips. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and ducked my head under Jacob's chin. It was nothing but a dream.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked softly. I shook my head.

"Not really."

"That's fine." he said. He started to release me, but I stopped him.

"No." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go, stay."

"You want me to stay?" He questioned.

"Just hold me, I don't want to dream again" I whispered, Jacob nodded and pulled the bed-covers over the both of us. I let my eyes close as I felt Jacob's arms pull me close to him and the warmth of his skin. Soft lips touched the shell of my ear.

"Sleep well, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I like to say thanks for all the reviews, comments are love. This chapter is so short due to the writer's block I've had for the past week. It is now gone and I'm fast working on Chapter Four. _

I woke up to find myself still wrapped up in Jacob's arms; he was spooned against me, one hand cushioned my head and his other arm was thrown across my stomach and our feet were tangled together. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to let go of him just yet, it was so different from being in Edward's arms. I would get a bad case of freeze burn if I hugged Edward for longer than 2 minutes. Being in Jacob's arms was the opposite. Jacob mumbled something in his sleep and his arms tightened around me, pulling me even closer against him. I sighed softly, I didn't really want to leave the warmth of Jacob's arms, but I had to. "Jacob, wake up." I said, nudging him with my elbow.

"Too early Bells." he said in a sleep filled voice.

"Really need to use the bathroom." I said, he released me and I reluctantly got out of bed, grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Two hours later found us sitting in a small dinner that was attached to a gas station; we had decided not to spent another night in the same motel as we still had more than a full day's travel ahead of us to Minnestoa, but we had to stop for breakfast, Jacob's rumbling stomach could be heard above the sound of the Rabbit's engine, and we needed gas, so we decided to kill two birds with one stone. The dinner was almost empty, a lone trucker sat at the back nursing a coffee and the waitress sat at the counter reading a newspaper. I sipped my orange juice watching Jacob finish his second helping of bacon and pancakes.

"I can't believe you've just eaten two large breakfasts." I said. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm hungry, plus I'm a growing man, I need my substance." He said.

"I think you might be half-bear, you sure seem to have an appetite of one."

"More like a wolf." He heard him whisper, I frowned and then slapped the back of his hand as he stole a piece of bacon off my plate. He grinned at me and then popped it into his mouth.

"Waste not, want not, Bells." He said, and I shook my head.

"There is no hope for you is there?"

"Nope. We should get the bill, so we can fill up the rabbit and then hit the road again, the giant ball of string waits for no man."

"I'm more afraid that you'll eat everything in this dinner. I'll pay while you fill up the Rabbit. I'll see you at the gas station."

I pushed open the glass door to the gas station to find Jacob scanning the candy section, I joined him.

"For the ride." He said before I had the chance to speak, he grabbed a packet of red vines and some Cheetoes.

"I'll grab us some sodas." The words has barely left my lips when the glass door was kicked open and two men entered, one was holding a shotgun. He raised it in the air.

"You all know what this is..."


End file.
